Hate You, Love You
by guixiannim
Summary: Kyuhyun namja sombong yang selalu merasa dirinya yang paling tampan, bertemu dengan yeoja kasar yang setiap bertemu dengannya selalu bertengkar, apakah mereka bisa berdamai..? Dan apakah mereka bisa berteman dengan baik..? Entahlah.. /Yesung /Kyuhyun /Kim Jong Jin/ Donghae/ Jinki-Onew


_Hate You, Love You...!_

Chapter 1

Genre : Friendship, Romance, entahlah.

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, Abal, Gaje.

Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Kim Jong Jin

-Kim HyeSung (OC)

-Lee Donghae

-Lee Jinki

-Kim Kyuhyun

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Summary : Kyuhyun namja sombong yang selalu merasa dirinya yang paling tampan, bertemu dengan yeoja kasar yang setiap bertemu dengannya selalu bertengkar, apakah mereka bisa berdamai..? Dan apakah mereka bisa berteman dengan baik..?

Okke... ini juga FF lama Boychan, ini ff udah kelar dan boychan juga pernah apdet di FB :D

Dan boychan mau apdet lagi di sini, yahh dari pada nganggur, itung" amal #Plakk

Bete kali diem nunnggu jam 2 mau berangkat PKL (Readers; Curhat lu )

Hadiihh,, udahan deh,, :D

Ohh ya,, kalau emang ada yang suka ini ff dan kalian minta apdet kilat, boychan bakal apdet kilat buaaanggett..

Oke yaudah langsung aja baca :D

Dan lagi-lagi mianhae kalau FF boychan aneh lagi, maklum masih di bawah umur #Plakk

Happy Reading \(^0^)/

"Kim Hyesung cepat bangun...!" teriak yeoja paruh baya itu dan menyingkap selimut anaknya.

"Ne umma...!" kata hyesung lalu mengucek matanya.

"Cepat mandi lalu sarapan..!" kata yeoja itu tadi.

"Ne" kata hyesung laluberjalan memasuki kamar mandi

.

.

.

"Appa Umma Oppa, hyesungie berangkat..!" pamit hyesung.

"Hei kau tak berangkat dengan oppa..?" tanya yesung

"Aniya aku berangkat dengan hae..!" teriak hyesung.

"Kau tak sarapan...?" tanya yesung lagi.

"Aniya, dahh...!" hyesung langsung berlari keluar rumahnya, dia berlari memasuki gang di sebelah rumahnya.

"Ajhuma..!" panggil hyesung.

"Ne masuklah..! Donghae sedang mengganti seragam..!" jawab ibu donghae.

"Ne ajhuma sungie tunggu di sini saja..!" jawab hyesung sambil memainkan handphone nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kajja..!" ajak donghae.

"Kau lama amat sih, ganti baju aja lama, bencong dah..!" gerutu hyesung sambil berjalan keluar gang mendahului donghae.

"Yah kau ini, aku tak bencong..! Aku kan perlu berdandan biar lebih tampan..!" kata donghae narsis.

"Cih siapa juga yeoja yang mau melirikmu..! Jadi orang jangan narsis ngapa..!" kata hyesung.

"Aku memang tampan tau...! Kau saja yang tak menyadarinya..!" kata donghae sambil berjalan di sebelah hyesung.

"Ne terserah kau..!" kata hyesung.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki sekolah sambil terkadang tertawa bersamaan.

"Kyaaaa...! Cho Kyuhyun tampan sekali...!" teriakkan yeoja-yeoja di jalanan sekolah.

"Aissh dasar yeoja pabbo..! Dia tampan dari mananya sih..! Sombong juga..!" gerutu hyesung.

"Ne sungie, masih tampanan juga aku..!" Kata donghae.

"MWO...! Oh ne kau tampan seperti ikan-ikan di laut...! Hahaha" kata hyesung lalu berlari menjauh dari donghae.

"Yakk sungie awas kau..!" teriak donghae lalu mengejar sahabatnya.

"Ahaha, Yakk Kau minggir..!" ~Brukkk~

Sontak donghae langsung menghentikan lariannya saat melihat sahabatnya terjatuh menabrak seseorang.

"Mianhae.." kata hyesung lalu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang dia tabrak.

"Kau ini punya mata tidak hah..! Kalau jalan pake mata..! Jangan pake idung...!" bentak namja yang di tabrak hyesung yang ternyata kyuhyun.

"Heh kau..! Aku sudah meminta maaf kenapa nyolot sih..!" bantah hyesung.

"Sudahlah sungie biarkan saja..!" kata donghae sambil memegan tangan hyesung.

"Kau..! Katakan pada yeojachingumu kalau jalan pakai mata..! Kalau bisa ajari juga jalan dengan baik..!" kata kyuhyun sambil menunjuk hyesung.

"Yakk namja sombong, tak usah menunjuk-nunjuk ngapa sih nyebelin banget lu..!" bentak hyesung sambil memukul bahu kyuhyuun.

"Hyesungie hentikan...!" teriak yesung.

"Ya suka-suka gua dong mau nunjuk lu ato gak, masalah hah..!" bantah kyuhyun.

"Ihh lu cari masalah banget sih..!" kata hyesung sambil hendak memukul kyuhuyun tapi tangannya di tahan oleh yesung.

"Hyesungie..! Oppa bilang hentikan..! Kenapa sekarang kau menjadi brandalan hah..!" bentak yesung yang melihat dongsaengnya bertengkar dengan namja.

"Dia oppa menyebalkan, sungie sudah meminta maaf..! Dianya malah nyolot..!" Jelas hyesung.

"Kalian berdua sekarang baikan..!" suruh yesung.

"Aniya aku tak mau baikan dengan namja sombong..!" kata hyesung

"Idih kau kira aku mau..? Ogah..!" kata kyuhyun.

"Sudah sudah...! Kalian diam...! Awas saja kalau aku melihat kalian bertengkar lagi...! Kau akan ku habisi kau.." kata yesung sambil menunjuk kyuhyun. "Dan kau hyesungie, aku akan menyuruh appa menyekolahkanmu ke Incheon supaya kau di urus dengan ajhuma killer..!" ancam yesung.

"Issh menyebalkan..!" kata hyesung lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hyung kenapa dia jadi begitu..?" tanya donghae.

"Molla hae..! Sudah kau ke kelas sana..!" suruh yesung..

.

.

.

Hyesung's Pov

Aku berjalan memasuki kelasku, meninggalkan donghae dan yesung oppa.

'Anyeong Naneun Kim Hye Sung Imnida. Anak ketiga dari keluarga Kim pemilik perusahaan terbesar dan terkenal di SEOUL "Hyundai Corp".. Aku mempunyai dua oppa, Yang pertama Kim Yesung, Dan yang kedua Kim Jong Woon... Kalian bingung ne kenapa saat aku bertengkar dengan namja Cho itu, lalu oppaku meleraiku.. Ne karena aku satu sekolahan dengan kedua oppaku hanya saja aku malas pergi ke sekolah dengan mereka berdua, aku sudah terbiasa berangkat sekolah dengan hae sahabatku dari kecil, Kami berdua tak pernah bertengkar apalagi bermusuhan lama-lama sedetik saja tak bisa.. Dulu saja saat kita masih SD keluargaku berlibur ke Incheon tempat haelmonieku tinggal, dan tentu saja hae tak ikut, Hanya satu hari saja aku sudah merindukannya sampai-sampai badanku panas.. Saat keluargaku pulang ternyata hae juga merindukanku dan dia juga sakit..! Hahaha mungkin kita berdua sama-sama ketergantungan satu sama lain..'

Author's Pov

Sepulang sekolah.

"Hae..!" panggil hyesung.

"Wae..?"

"Kenapa namja sombong itu sekelas dengan kita...?" tanya hyesung.

"Yakk kau ini pabbo atau apasih..? Dari pertamakali masuk dia memang sudah sekelas dengan kita..!" jelas donghae.

"Hehehe.. Mianhae, kau tau kan kalau aku susah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru...! jadi aku tak seberapa memperhatikan teman sekelasku..!" jawab hyesung sambil tertawa..

"Pabbo...!" ejek donghae lalu memukul kepala hyesung.

"Yahh hae kenapa kau menyebalkan sih..!" omel hyesung sambil mencubit lengan donghae.

"Aww..! Sungie sakit tau..!" gerutu donghae sambil mengusap lengannya.

"Makanya jangan mengataiku pabbo terus."

"Ne ne mianhae..!" kata donghae.

"Eh hae kau dengar tadi apa kata yesung oppa...?" tanya hyesung

"Yang mana..?" kata donghae bertanya.

"Issh..! Waktu dia bilang kalau aku bertengkar dengan namja sombong itu lagi dan oppa melihatnya, aku akan di sekolahkan di incheon hae dan lebih parahnya aku harus tinggal dengan ajhuma killer itu..!" Kata hyesung heboh.

"Hahaha itu pasti menyenangkan...!" kata donghae tertawa.

"Yahh hae kenapa tertawa aku tersiksa tau kalau benar-benar pindah ke incheon..! Kau harus ikut..!" kata hyesung memaksa donghae.

"Yah kenapa aku harus ikut..? Tapi tak akan bisa..! Umma tak akan punya uang untuk membiayaiku pergi dan bersekolah di incheon..! Ternyata jadi orang miskin terkadang enak juga..!" kata donghae panjang lebar.

"Aku akan menyuruh appa membiayaimu, Yang penting kau harus ikut..!" paksa hyesung.

"Appa mu tak akan mau membiayaiku.." kata donghae.

"Pasti mau..! Aku akan memaksa appa agar kau ikut ke Incheon..! Kau mau kejadian saat kita SD terulang lagi..! Itu saja baru sehari bagaimana kalau 3 tahun hae..!" Paksa hyesung.

"Ahh ne tentu tak mau..! Baiklah aku mau pulang dulu dahh..!" kata donghae lalu berbelok di gang sebelah rumah hyesung.

"Sungie pulang...!" teriak hyesung.

"Ganti bajumu lalu makan siang..!" kata sang umma.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun's Pov

"Jinki-ya..!" Panggil ku pada sahabatku sejak kecil.

Dan sekarang kami sedang ada di restoran favorit kami.

"Wae..?" tanya jinki.

"Kau tau, tadi ada yeoja teman sekelasku berani membentakku..!" kataku.

Yah memang biasanya tak ada satupun yeoja yang berani membentakku dan mengataiku.

"Lalu apa masalahnya, kau bingung karena tak pernah di bentak yeoja..!" kata jinki.

"Ne, kau tau dia sangat berani, semua yeoja satu sekolahan hanya melihatku dengan dia bertengkar saja sudah takut, nah dia malah bertengkar dnganku..!" jelasku.

"Kau menyukainya..?" tanya jinki.

"MWO..? Aku Cho Kyuhyun... Menyukai yeoja brandalan seperti itu..? Tak mungkin.. Aku tak akan pernah menyukai yeoja brandalan itu.." kataku, ne mana mungkin aku menyukai yeoja brandalan seperti itu, masih banyak yeoja cantik yang memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, jadi untuk apa menyukai yeoja brandalan seperti itu.

"Kau tau Benci dengan Cinta itu hampir sama..!" kata jinki.

"Cih kenapa kau jadi penasihat ku sih..! Yasudah aku mau pulang umma nanti mengomeliku..! Dahh..!" kataku lalu beranjak dari dudukku.

"Benci dan Cinta hampir sama..? Issh bicara appaan sih tuh anak..?" gerutuku saat keluar dari restoran.

.

.

.

.

Author's Pov

di sekolah

"Heh yeoja brandalan..!" sapa kyuhyun pada hyesung.

"Eh aku tak mau mencari masalah denganmu..! Aku tak mau oppaku menyekolahkanku di incheon jadi kau jangan mengajakku bertengkar..!" bentak hyesung.

"Cih bilang saja kalau kau takut padaku..! Dan masalah kita kemarin belum selesai..!" ejek kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang..! Aku takut padamu..? Hahaha mungkin kau yang takut padaku..! Aku tak pernah takut pada siapapun..!" kata hyesung sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau takut oppamu menyekolahkan mu di incheon..? Aku tau.. Kau tak ingin jauh dengan namjachingumu kan..!" kata kyuhyun semakin memojokan hyesung.

"Sudah diam kau..! Aku tak ingin berdebad denganmu..!" kata hyesung lalu memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di sebelah donghae yang dari tadi sudah mendahuluinya memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

.

5bulan berlalu dan hanya perdebadan di antara kyuhyun dan hyesung, tak ada kejadian saat hyesung hampir memukul kyuhyun dan yesung berjanji kalau saja dongsaengnya memukul namja itu dia akan benar" menyekolahkan hyesung ke incheon.

"Hai yeoja brandalan..!" Sapa kyuhyun seperti biasanya setiap hendak masuk atau pulang sekolah mereka berdua pasti beradu mulut, saling mengolokkan satu sama lain.

"Diam kau namja sombong.." bentak hyesung lalu menjauhi kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya.

~Teet.. Teet.. Teet...~ bel istirahat berbunyi semua murid bergegas keluar dari kelas dan menuju kantin sekolah.

"Hae apa kau tau ada yeoja yang menyukaimu..!" kata hyesung pada donghae saat mereka keluar dari kelas menuju ke kantin.

"Jeongmal..? Nuguya..? Sekarang kau percayakan kalau aku tampan..! Buktinya ada yeoja yang menyukaiku..!" kata donghae narsis sambil membetulkan rambutnya.

"Cih PD sekali kau..! Kau tau Chan Hyun yeoja yang duduk di depan bangku kita..! Dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia sangat sangat menyukaimu..! Hahahaha..!" kata hyesung sambil tertawa geli.

"Mwo Chan Hyun yeoja cupu berkacamata pantat botol itu..! Yakk sungie kau yang benar saja mana mungkin namja setampan aku ternyata di sukai yeoja seperti dia..!" protes donghae.

"Mungkin memang hanya dia yang menyukaimu..! Tembak saja hae dari pada kau tak mempunyai yeojachingu..!" kata hyesung mengejek donghae lalu berlari menjauhi donghae.

"Yakk kau jangan lari..!" teriak donghae lalu megejar hyesung.

~Brakkk~ suara tabrakan antara hyesung dengan seorang namja yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya, entah kenapa setiap kali yeoja itu berlari menghindari sahabatnya selalu saja dia menabrak seseorang..! Hobby mungkin.

"Upss..! Mianhae..!" kata hyesung meminta maaf pada namja yang dia tabrak tadi.

"Yakk yeoja brandal..! lihatlah kau menjatuhkan PSPku..! Issh kau menyebalkan..! Ganti rugi..!" teriak kyuhyun, padahal hyesung menabrak temannya dan saat dia memainkan PSPnya temannya itu dengan tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya, dan PSPnya terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya.

"Yahh namja sombong aku menabrak temanmu, bukan menabrakmu..! Jadi kenapa kau marah padaku kalau PSPmu terjatuh..!" bentak hyesung tak mau salah.

"Tapi karena kau menabrak temanku dan temanku mengenai bahuku jadi PSPku terjatuh..! Aku tak mau tau yang penting kau harus mengganti PSPku...!" kata kyuhyun tak mau kalah juga.

"Heh aku tak mau mengganti PSPmu itu, Sudah jelas bukan salahku kalau PSPmu terjatuh..! Kajja hae kita ke kantin..!" kata hyesung lalu berbalik mengajak donghae.

"Yakk yeoja brandal kau harus mengganti PSPku..!" teriak kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan hyesung.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak salah, jadi untuk apa aku menggantinya..! Issh kau membuatku naik pitam pergi sana..!" Usir hyesung sambil melepaskan tanga kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau mengganti PSPku..! Aku akan mengatakannya pada oppamu agar kau di pindahkan ke incheon..!" kata kyuhyun mengancam.

"Kalau kau berani mengatakan pada oppaku, katakan saja..! Aku tak takut kalau aku di pindahkan ke incheon aku malah bersyukur karena tak akan bertemu denganmu..!"

"Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya..!" kata kyuhyun lalu berjalan menjauhi hyesung.

"Issh dasar menyebalkan pabbo..!" gerutu hyesung sambil menghentakan kakinya.

"Sudahlah kajja ke kelas jam istirahat sudah usai..!" ajak donghae.

"Issh gara-gara dia kita tak bisa ke kantin, dasar setan..!" gerutu hyesung sambil berjalan di samping donghae menuju kelas.

.

.

.

"Sungie pulang..!" teriak hyesung saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Kyuhyun bilang kau merusakan PSPnya ne..?" tanya yesung pada dongsaengnya.

"Aniya oppa aku tak merusaknya..!" jawab hyesung.

"Jangan bohong..! oppa tak suka kalau kau berbohong..!" desak yesung.

"Oppa aku benar-benar tak merusaknya..! Untuk apa aku berbohong..!" jawab hyesung sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Oppa tak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbohong jadi cepat katakan sejujurnya..!" bentak yesung.

"Oppa aku sudah bilang bukan aku yang merusaknya..! Tadi aku menabrak temannya saat temannya terjatuh dia mengenai bahu kyuhyun dan PSPnya terjatuh..! Jadi bukan salahku kan..?" jelas hyesung.

"Sudah jelas kau yang menjatuhkan PSPnya kenapa kau mengelak..! Aku akan mengatakan pada appa supaya kau tak mendapatkan uang jajan selama 1 bulan...!" kata yesung lalu berjalan meninggalkan hyesung memasuki rumahnya.

"Issshh cho kyuhyun awas kau..!" gerutu hyesung sambil menghentakkan kakinya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun pabbo...!" panggil hyesung saat baru saja dia memasuki pintu gerbang bersama donghae dan ia melihat kyuhyun baru saja datang.

"Wae..?" tanya kyuhyun lalu membalikan badanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada oppaku hah...?" tanya hyesung.

"Aku mengatakan kalau kau merusak PSPku..!" jawab kyuhyun.

"Issh kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku mempunyai masalah sih..! Dasar namja sombong, gara-gara kau, aku jadi tak mendapatkan uang jajan selama 1 bulan..!" jawab hyesung geram.

"Apa urusanku..! Itu masalahmu bukan masalahku..!" kata kyuhyun sambil menunjuk hyesung.

"Aku sudah bilang..! Aku paling tidak suka kalau di tunjuk-tunjuk..! Kau..." kata hyesung terpotong karena dia sudah lelah harus berdebad dengan namja itu.

"Apa..? Kau apa hmm..?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Issh lupakan..! Aku tak mau bertemu lagi denganmu..!" kata hyesung lalu berjalan melewati kyuhyun.

"Dasar yeoja penakut..!" ejek kyuhyun.

Tidak terima, ne hyesung sangat tidak terima kalau dia dikatakan yeoja penakut. Mungkin dia akan berkorban sedikit kalau ingin memukul namja itu, tapi tak perlu pikir panjang lagi, karena kesabaranya sudah habis, dia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati namja itu dan.

~Bughk~ Ne hyesung yeoja yang dikatakan penakut dengan namja bernama kyuhyun akhirnya memukul namja itu tepat di pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu..! Aku tak pernah takut apapun..! Apa lagi dengan namja sepertimu..!" kata hyesung keras.

"HYESUNGIE HENTIKAN...!" teriak yesung dari belakang donghae dan berjalan menghampiri hyesung dan kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanya yesung pada yeodongsaeng satu-satunya.

"Memukulnya oppa..!" jawab hyesung polos.

"Oppa sudah mengatakan..! Kalau kau berkelahi oppa akan menyekolahkanmu di incheon..!" kata yesung.

`Deg' Diam, hyesung hanya bisa diam kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau dia berkelahi maka oppanya akan menyekolahkannya di incheon. Mungkin ada perasaan sedikit lega karena dia tak akan bertemu dengan kyuhyun, tapi yang paling menyengsarakan di incheon dia harus tinggal dengan ajhumanya yang sangat jahat entah jahat atau disiplin, ne itu yang paling menakutkan.

"Tapi oppa..!" tolak hyesung.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, besok oppa akan menyuruh appa mengurus surat-surat dan semua keperluanmu, lalu kau bisa berangkat..!" bentak yesung.

"Issh ne..!" jawab hyesung pasrah lalu berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

"Yah sungie kenapa kau lepas kendali, kalau kau pindah ke incheon aku kan jadi sendiri tau..!" kata donghae.

"Salah dia hae membuatku kesal..! Tenang saja nanti aku akan mengatakan pada appa agar kau juga ikut denganku di incheon..! Dari kecil kita sudah berjanji akan bersama selamanya..! Kau sahabatku yang paling baik hae..!" kata hyesung sambil menepuk bahu donghae dan tersenyum.

"Ne tentu..! Dan kau sahabatku yang paling evil..! Eh kalau appamu tak mau membiayaiku untuk berangkat kesana..! Aku sendiri dong..?" tanya donghae.

"Appa pasti mau..! Kalau saja tak mau, menggunakan uang tabunganku saja hae..!" kata hyesung.

"Yah semoga saja kita tak akan berpisah..!" kata donghae.

"Ne hae..! Aku juga tak bisa membayangkan kalau aku berpisah denganmu..! Mau menjahilli siapa aku nantinya..?" kata hyesung.

"Issh kenapa kau tak mengatakan hal romantis sih disaat seperti ini..! Pabbo..!" ejek donghae lalu memukul kepala hyesung.

"Itu kata-kata yang paling romantis hae..!" kata hyesung.

"Cih romantis apanya..! Itu kata-kata yang membuat orang semakin drop tau..!" kata donghae.

"Menurutku itu romantis hae..!"

"Setan..!" jawab donghae.

"Issh..!"

.

.

.

.

"Sungie kau sudah mengemasi pakaian dan barangmu..?" tanya appa hyesung.

"Sudah appa..! Appa biayai keberangkatan hae ne..! Appa kan tau kalau sungie tak bisa jauh dari hae..! Dari kecil sungie selalu bersama hae..!" pinta hyesung pada appanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh appanya.

"Tapi sungie apa umma donghae membolehkan hae sekolah ke incheon...?" tanya appa hyesung.

"Sungie akan mengijinkan pada ummanya..! tapi appa biayai keberangkatan donghae ne..!" Pinta hyesung lagi.  
"Ne appa akan mengurus surat-surat untuk keberangkata donghae juga..! Untuk anak appa semuanya pasti appa kabulkan..!" kata sang appa sambil mengusap rambut hyesung sayang.

"Gomawo appa...!" kata hyesung sambil memeluk appanya..

"Appa sungie kerumah hae dulu ne..!" kata hyesung saat melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari keluar rumah..

"HAE-AH..!" Teriak hyesung saat memasuki gang sebelah rumahnya.

"Apasih berisik sekali..?" omel donghae sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"Appa membolehkan mu ikut aku sekolah ke incheon..! Hae kita akan sekolah di incheon bebas dari namja itu..!" teriak hyesung senang sambil melompat-lompat lalu memeluk donghae.

"Yah sungie apa benar appamu membolehkan ku ikut..?" tanya donghae.

"Ne hae kau kira aku bohong..! Cepat katakan pada umma mu..!" kata hyesung.

"Hyaa...! Tenang saja aku akan mengatakan pada umma..! Akhirnya kta tak perlu berpisah ne.." teriak donghae.

"Kalian berdua kenapa berisik sekali..?" tanya umma donghae saat keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ajhuma sungie mau sekolah di incheon..! Hae juga ikut ke incheon ne ajhuma..?" tanya hyesung.

"Tapi ajhuma tak memiliki biaya untuk keberangkatan donghae..! Biar donghae sekolah di sini saja..!"

"Tapi ajhuma appa akan membiayai keberangkatan donghae..! Jadi ajhuma hanya membiayai sekolah donghae..! Ne ajhuma boleh ya...! Ajhuma tau kan kita tak bisa berpisah apalagi 2 tahun lebih ajhuma..!" mohon hyesung.

"Ne kalau donghae mau ajhuma akan membiarkan dia ke incheon..!" kata umma donghae.

"Yey gomawo ajhuma..! Hae kita sekolah bersama hae..!" teriak hyesung.

"Gamsahamnida umma..!" kata donghae lalu memeluk ummanya.

"Hae besok siang kita berangkat ne..! Jadi sekarang kemasi barangmu..! Aku mau menyiapkan barangku dulu..! Ajhuma sungie pulang dulu ne..!" pamit donghae.

"Ne hati-hati..!" kata umma donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

FriendsSchool at Incheon.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari seoul..! Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing..!" kata shin songsaenim mempersilahkan kedua makhluk berbeda jenis untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Anyeong jeoneun Kim Hye Sung Imnida..! Saya pindahan dari seoul..! Mohon bantuannya..!" kata hyesung memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkukkan badanya sejenak.

"Anyeong jeoneun Lee Dong Hae Imnida..! Mohon bantuannya..!" kata donghae memperkenalkan dirnya lalu membungkuk sejenak.

"Kalian silahkan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah sana..!" kata shin songsaenim.

"Gamsahamnida songsae..!" kata hyesung lalu berjalan mengikuti donghae menuju dua bangku kosong di sudut ruangan paling belakang.

"Anyeong Lee Hyun Hwa, dan ini temanku hyukkie..!" kata yeoja yang duduk di depan bangku hyesung dan donghae memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lee Hyukjae..! Kalian bisa panggil hyukkie saja..!" kata hyukjae.

"Lee donghae..! Panggil saja hae..!' kata donghae.

"Kim Hyesung..! Panggil saja sungie..!" kata hyesung.

"Baiklah nanti kita lanjutkan acara kenalan kita..!" kata hyukkie menengahi, dan mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Otte..? Jelekkah..? -_-

Ahh mianhae kalo jelek -_- ini ff lama saya :D

Dan kalau emang banyak yang suka, saya akan apdet kilat pake banget #plakk

Okeh yaudah gomawo nunna" dan sasaeng" yang mau baca :D

Jan lupa review ne :D Kritik dan saran DLL apapun itu #Plakk

Gomawo #Bow :D


End file.
